Wilhelm Steinitz
Background Information Wilhelm Steinitz is the first undisputed world chess champion from 1886 - 1894. He rose to prominence shortly after Morphy retired from the game. His attacking style was fierce which allowed him to become the greatest player on the planet at the time. He bares similarities to Morphy due to the fact that his agressive style allowed him to dominate several great players at the time. He lost the title of world champion to a successor named Emanuel Lasker. The Era of Steinitz Steinitz began his chess career in the early 1850s, and competed in several top chess tournaments during his youth. In the 1861 Vienna Chess Championship, Steinitz destroyed all opposition and won the tournament with a score of 30/31. * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Unknown Player (1-0) * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Unknown Player (1-0) By 1876, a decade after Morphy's retirement from the game, Steinitz was known throughout the region. He played an event against Joseph Henry Blackburne and decimated the latter with a score of 7-0. * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Joseph Henry Blackburne (1-0) * Joseph Henry Blackburne vs Wilhelm Steinitz (0-1) * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Joseph Henry Blackburne (1-0) Steinitz vs Zuketort Chess Match (1886) The first official world chess championship event took place in the United States of America. Steinitz at the time immigrated to the U.S due to racial discriminations in different parts of Europe. The match against Johannes Zuketort took place and Steinitz clinched the match with 10 wins after a series of 20 games were played. The final score was 12.5 - 7.5 in favor of Steinitz. Zuketort was already a candidate for the championship throne but Steinitz dominated him before in previous mini-matches. * Johannes Zuketort vs Wilhelm Steinitz (0-1) 1 * Johannes Zuketort vs Wilhelm Steinitz (0-1) 9 * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Johannes Zuketort (1-0) 20 Steinitz vs Chigorin Chess Match (1889) A leading Russian Chess Master named Mikhail Chigorin dueled against Steinitz for the world chess champion throne. At the time, one of the rules was that the first player to win 10 games would automatically receive the title of world chess champion. Chigorin attempted this feat but Steinitz prevailed winning the match 10.5 - 6.5. * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Mikhail Chigorin (1-0) 2 * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Mikhail Chigorin (1-0) 4 * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Mikhail Chigorin (0-1) 6 * Mikhail Chigorin vs Wilhelm Steinitz (1/2-1/2) 17 Steinitz vs Gunsberg Chess Match (1890) Isidor Gunsberg was the next opponent that Steinitz had to play against. He was renowned as one of the greatest chess players of his time after his victories over Henry Bird and other chess masters. The format changed slightly, instead of having to win 10 games, the match will only consist of 20 games. Whoever has the most wins will be declared the world chess champion. Steinitz defeated Gunsberg with a score of 10.5 - 8.5 as the match ended in only 19 games. Steinitz won six games, lost four and drew the rest. * Isidor Gunsberg vs Wilhelm Steinitz (0-1) 2 * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Isidor Gunsberg (1/2-1/2) 3 * Wilhelm Steinitz vs Isidor Gunsberg (1-0) 7 * Isidor Gunsberg vs Wilhelm Steinitz (0-1) 18